


Baby fat

by Im_just_existing



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Chinen Miya-centric, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mama Cherry, Miya is a baby, Papa Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_just_existing/pseuds/Im_just_existing
Summary: It wasn't his time yet, he wasn't good enough or strong enough; that wasn't his fault. But if he had just had a little more
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 201





	Baby fat

Miya had always been the smallest. The smallest friend, the smallest cousin, the smallest in class; but what made it better was when he inevitably became the smallest champion. He took the title in his stride, relishing in the surprise faces and gasps when people saw him in public. 

But now as he sat bent over the toilet, two fingers down his throat, he wanted to be smaller. He was fine as he was, but he could stand to lose a little more. He pushed past the tears, past the burning in the back of his throat. There was already a lot in the toilet bowl, a little more wouldn't hurt; that's all he needed to lose. Just a little more. 

-

There was a struggle to pinpoint the start of the feeling, maybe when his younger cousin was born and he was no longer the baby of the family. Or maybe when his mother slapped the candy bar from his hand before lunch, lecturing him on how he'd lose his appetite

No- It was after a meeting with his trainer. Truth be told his mother had been warned about the risk of a professional trainer, especially with someone as young as Miya. For the longest time though he struggled to understand why, he only met up with him once every few weeks; to take note of his developments of course. 

When he noticed he had already fallen down the rabbit hole; he had accustomed himself to a diet, a schedule of constant activity and nutrient supplements. It was around his sixth meeting, he stood on the scales as he did every time watching as his trainer jotted down some words. He clicked his tongue, correcting his posture and pinching the flesh just below Miya's rib cage.

At the time the boy did no more than frown at the action, sucking in a quick breath at the pinch. He did however listen, his trainer mumbled words to his mother, obviously keeping his voice hushed. He heard very little but what he did hear was the words **' Baby fat'**

Miya isn't stupid, he knew exactly what he was talking about; it was almost an on-running joke in his family. His aunts would pinch his thighs and stomach, giggling about how young he still looked before promptly shoving food in his face and proclaiming how he needs to eat to grow. And in the corner of the room, his uncles would shake their heads and click their tongue's, muttering about how if he hasn't already grown he probably wouldn't. 

He was small by the normal standards, and tiny by his families; everyone he knew bragged to him about starting puberty young. Lecturing him on which foods he would eat to speed up the process and comparing his life to theirs. They meant well and he knew it, but the pit in his stomach deepened as he was told what he was doing wrong.

In truth it wasn't his fault, no matter what he ate and how much he exercised his body seemed to repel any more than a small amount of muscle. So eventually he targeted his fat, creeping away after large meals to empty his stomach of the empty calories. It became almost routine, anytime he ate out he'd relieve his body of its poison. 

-

He hadn't intended to do it today though, when he accepted the invitation to attend the hot Springs what he might eat didn't even cross his mind. The only justifiable reason was that he got caught up in the vacation cliche. The warm sun and salty air made every piece of sugar addicting, practically forcing him to take another bite just to complete the experience. He had focused so little on what he was eating that it wasn't till late, while he was lying in bed that he noticed. Pushing himself from his comfortable slumber and stumbling towards the bathroom.

-

He was already so close, so close and so tired; just once more and he could go back to bed. He shifted his hand, gagging once more as his fingers pressed against the back of his throat. The familiar burning filled his throat, and he pulled his hand away, preparing for the rush of warm vomit. 

_"Miya? Are you okay?"_

His eyes snapped up, straightening himself as he swallowed quickly, coughing at the stinging left at the back of his throat. He cleared his throat, looking back to see the door still firmly shut and locked behind him. _"Yeah, I'm fine-"_ His voice had gone hoarse and dry, if he put on his best performance he could play it off as his tired voice, though it was unlikely. 

_"Are you sure? You've been in there a while now"_ He identified the voice as Cherry, he would have expected Reki, Shadow or even Langa to bother him but he wasn't on the list. If he was lucky the interaction would be short and he could resume his task quickly.

He opened his mouth to reassure him, flinching at his own voice and barely making a croak. He took this moment to do it, he could make it quick. He didn't actually know if he had any more to throw up but he had at least a few seconds to do it. He leaned back over the toilet bowl, pushing his fingers deeper than last time, straining his stomach. 

_"Miya- we're gonna open the door now okay?"_ The voice was deeper this time, two people; Cherry and Joe. He clenched his eyes, he was so close; he could already feel the burning liquid travelling up his throat. 

He was roughly pulled back from his endeavour, his fingers falling from his mouth as his head was pulled up by the hair. He could tell they were mad, even through his glossy tear blanketed eyes he could feel their upset gazes. He raised his head, hissing at where his hair pulled against its grip in Joe's fingers, his hands fumbled to push him up.

The hand holding onto his head let go, forcing his weight onto his unstable arms. He felt smaller than ever now, weakly sitting in the middle of the bathroom while two of the tallest people he knew looked down at him with disappointed eyes. He took a shaky breath; moving to stand up and feeling unstable on his own legs. His hand reached out, flushing the toilet as he watched his unfinished work go down the drain.

Joe took a step towards him stopping when Cherry's hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked back taking note of his slow head shake. It was obvious he was mad, he looked like he may implode at even the smaller about if agitation. Cherry however was as calm as he always was, acting as everyone's voice of reason _"Let's get you some water"_ he gesture for Miya to follow him turning and beginning to walk down the hall. 

The boy followed behind the two. He himself was terrified, he had never been good with discipline, he was so desperate to impress everyone he came across that he almost cried whenever people were disappointed in him. They didn't even need to say it, their silent expressions told him everything he needed to know. 

Within minutes he found himself sitting on the floor, a bottle of water at his lips and both adults in front of him. He took a gulp, pursing his lips as the cold water soothed his throat. He could hope that they'd let him go back to bed but the chances were little to none. _"What the fuck- was that"_ he flinched, looking down at his water instead of up at them

He chose to stay quiet when he thought from their perspective there really wasn't much he could say to rationalize what had happened. Instead, he took the safe way out mumbling a hoarse word _"Sorry"_ he wouldn't be surprised if no noise had come out at all given the near silence.

 _"That's not enough-"_ Once again Cherry stepped in to be the voice of reason and logic, pausing Joe's inevitable rant _"Kojiro don't"_ He held up his hand to pause him, shaking his head slightly. _"Miya, It's not possible for us to understand your reasonings, but you do know it's a very unhealthy habit?"_

Of course he did, he was fully aware of the risk when it started. He nodded, raising the bottle to his lips once again. _"Cut out this bullshit!! Why the fuck are you doing this to yourself!!"_ There was no attempt to silence him this time. 

The reason was stupid, he was fully aware of that; but it still existed, he was still haunted by it. So he shrugged mumbling a half-assed response _"I dunno, I just did "_ It wasn't exactly like he was going, to tell the truth. 

_"You aren't required to tell us, I would advise it though"_ Miya is a logical person, so when confronted with logical reasoning, he obviously answers logically. _"I'm the only person my age who hasn't lost their baby fat"_. His face flushed at the confession, out loud it truly sounded stupid.

 _"What? That's it?"_ Miya was fully are that it was a dumb reason, he definitely didn't need Joe's surprise; it was a miracle that he hadn't begin laughing. Cherry nodded, raising his hand to his chin _"It makes sense for someone your age to have issues with such a thing"_

He raised the bottle to his lips again, his throat felt better, the harsh burning had been replaced but a simple numbness. _"You don't need to- you shouldn't. If you're not careful you'll develop a habit you can't stop"_. They were words he would expect from Cherry but ones he received from Joe. 

In the weirdest way it felt nice, it felt good to know people cared enough that they'd pull him out of a bad situation. He sniffed back a sob, looking back down and wiping the tears from his face _"I know, and I'm sorry"_ He hated crying in front of people, but if he stopped now it would look worse than if he just let the tears fall freely. he hiccuped, choking bag another sob _"It was s dumb stupid idea and, I shouldn't have started in the first place. I'm sorry !!"_

There was a shuffling around and a heavy hand was placed on his head, he looked up to see Joe smiling down at him: his hand rubbed against his hair as he was pulled into what could only be described as a bear hug. It felt like it had been years since he had received a hug like this, maybe back when he was six and every hug felt like a bear hug. h let go, sobbing into the man's chest mumbling apologies. When he finally calmed Cherry was sitting beside him, he pulled out a handkerchief; wiping away his tears before handing him his bottle of water. _"You probably needed to get that out of your system, you should feel much better. I'm just going to check a few things okay?"_ He nodded, sniffing as he pulled back from the hug. He cleared his throat mumbling a small 'sorry' and taking a drink from the bottle.

"Carla, can you give me a brief scan of Miya's vitals"The ai whirled to life from its position beside him, taking a few moments to examine his body with a purple light. a beep rang through the air **"Scan complete, minor bruising on the arms and legs, higher heart rate and ten pounds underweight"** There wasn't much that surprised anyone, bruising was normal for someone his ages especially considering what he did on a regular basis and both the high heart rate and lack of weight made complete sense given their previous findings. There was a hum from the pink-haired man _"Understandable, we'll get you something to eat. Kojiro- go get him something"_ His tone changed from the comforting one he used on Miya to cold and sarcastic. 

There was a sound of shock and then a click of a tongue _"Fine, but it's only 'cus the kids basically in pieces right now"_ Miya squinted at what felt like a blatant insult, waiting till he stood before kicking his leg out and landing a swift blow to his shin. He hissed, opening his mouth to shout an insult before noticing the boys' puppy eyes and Cherry's glare _"Well at least you're back to normal, even if normal you is a bitch"_ Cherry cleared his throat, still pointing at the door expectantly "get me something too" he ignored the complaints from him and watched as he walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if this is any good, I was simply craving some Miya centric angst so-


End file.
